Goku, Shenron, and Goku Jr Meeting
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Goku meets with Goku Jr., but people are doubting continuity with the ending of GT. Here's my version on the truth about the continuity between Goku's departure and Goku's return. R&R Please!


Sup, guys. I was watching the last episode of DBGT and I noticed that when it showed the Dragonballs going inside of Goku, it never fully showed the 4-star Ball going in Goku, and don't say it went in his face, because the way the Ball was moving, it was CROSSING his face. And the fact that Pan knows that the Dragonball was at the house: Well, there could be many reasons: One is the Dragon Radar picking up on the signal and Pan recognizing it as Goku's oldest home and decided not to get it. This is why the 4-star ball can be in the movie and agree with the finale – Shadow Dragon battles.

Also, Goku Jr. says Great Great Grandfather (English dub), but remember: he had two shown, so this could be where Hercule was buried.

So, here's a little fic about the DBGT Movie with all of the Z Fighters dead, except for Pan, Goku Jr., Bulma's descendant, and Vegeta Jr.

Goku has returned to speak with Goku Jr. for a few moments before leaving as to not let Pan see him. Goku THEN returns to see Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. fight as well as let Pan see him for one final time. So lets get started.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this Idea, which may be shared by some others.

(Story Begin)

Goku watched as Goku Jr. made his way towards his Original house he shared with his Grandfather Gohan. He saw Goku Jr. go Super Saiyan and was proud of his great great ((Goku: Now how many greats is that?)(LOL)) grandson reaching the house and finding the 4-star ball.

"Mighty Shenron: I wish that my Grandma was well again, and if you can do one extra thing: please bring Puck back to life. He only died because he was trying to help me," said Goku Jr.

(Well, Shenron? Shall we grant his wishes?) Goku asked Shenron, who was next to him.

(**Yes, he has the purity you had for all of your life. The wishes shall be granted, since you have the remaining six Dragonballs within you,**) replied Shenron as his eyes glowed, bringing both Pan and Puck back to life and Pan being taken to meet Goku Jr. at the house, picking up Puck along the way.

Goku appeared just in time for Goku Jr. to throw the ball down to the ground. The ball rolled to his feet.

"IT'S JUST A FAIRYTALE!!" shouted Goku Jr.

"You have to gather all 7 Dragonballs for it to work, silly," said Goku, picking up the 4-star Dragonball, the only one he didn't absorb into his body.

Goku Jr. looks up to see Goku.

"Hi. I'm surprised Pan didn't tell you that," continued Goku.

Goku Jr. wiped his eyes, "Who are you?" he asked.

"Me? Well, let's see. I'm your great great; now how many greats would that be? Well, never mind, just call me Grandpa Goku."

Goku Jr. was astonished that he was in the presence of the ORIGINAL Goku. The Greatest Hero the World never knew. (I mean, come on: Everyone (except the obvious) chose to believe that Hercule was the one who beat Cell AND Evil Buu.)

"Yep, that's me. I've been watching you, Goku, and I have to admit: You're getting pretty strong," continued Goku.

Goku Jr. thought otherwise.

"What are you talking about? I wouldn't have said it if it weren't true," contradicted Goku.

"Grandpa, am I brave too?"

"Are you kidding? Of COURSE you are, you HAVE to be. After all, you're my great great… um, well never mind all that. You're my Grandson, that's for sure."

"But I got scared and my friend died protecting me."

Puck and Pan were flying in a Police Plane (the one in the movie), shouting down to Goku Jr.

" I don't believe it! It's a dream come true. Grandpa Goku…" said Goku Jr., astonished that they were alive. Goku Jr. looked around and didn't see him.

(It wasn't the Dragonballs, Goku; it was your courage and love that opened the right doors. You did it by yourself. I'm proud of you Grandson, stay pure, that's your armor,) said Goku, mentally.

Goku Jr. was together with his Grandma and best friend and was getting in the plane.

(Goodbye, Grandpa. I'm really glad we met,) said Goku Jr. back, also mentally.

(Well, hey. You see that Dragonball in your hand? That was the same Dragonball MY Grandpa gave to me when I was your age. It was like my bond with my Grandpa was with the Dragonball as well. Keep it safe and I'll always be near. Goodbye, Grandson.)

"Goodbye, Grandpa Goku," said Goku Jr. before he got in the plane and it rode off into the sunset with everyone aboard.

Goku was extremely happy that he was able to help his descendant get on the right track.

"**We must go soon, Goku,**" said Shenron as Goku returned to his side.

"I know, I just want to be back to see Goku fight Vegeta in the WMAT in a few months," said Goku as he got on Shenron's head again.

(Time Change)

And Goku did. He was able to see that the Saiyan heritage was maintained in both bloodlines. He left calling the Flying Nimbus and had his Power Pole with him. He knew he might get called back for the next Big Threat to the world, but he knew that Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. would be able to work together if need be to fight for the earth again. The Capsule Corporation had the Blutz Wave Equipment on standby if necessary to help Vegeta and Goku power up. He knew that the Earth was Safe once again, well, for a little while.

(Story End)

Well, there you go. That's it, my interpretation of the movie in conjunction with the finale of the series. Hope you like it. I will update my other fics soon enough. So…

Later,

RDF1


End file.
